Aisuru No Goubatsu (Punishment of Love)
by Aleara
Summary: Falling in love can come at a price.. but is it a price they're willing to pay..*complete* :] Yeah! please r/r..if ya don't like.. please no flames or hissy fits... o.o I tried! I hope you guys enjoy it :] (thanks for all the support reviews guys!)
1. Default Chapter

Aisuru no Goubatsu 

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. With all her strength, she punched the glass window until her fists bled. The planet grew smaller and smaller as the space pod flew farther towards the starry sky. Tears escaped from her soft emerald eyes as she watched his figure grow smaller... "Why did you do this?" she murmured quietly through the tears_. _"Why didn't you let me stay...... with you..." And in a blink of an eye.. the pod faded into the dim starlit blanket.

His light green eyes grew morbid as the pod was lost in view. A gentle breeze blew by as the soil beneath him began to quiver greatly. "I will find you.." Gold light flooded the planet. In a brilliant flash.. the planet was lost.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her body ached with pain. "Uhhh..." She groaned as she grasped her right arm. She ambled out of her space pod and stumbled to the ground. Her auburn hair was messily cascaded over her shoulders as she staggered off. Where was she? Her head hurt so bad. An awful throbbing stab of pain struck her head and she gripped her it between both hands. Her velvety mahogany tail wrapped tightly around her waist. "What happened?" She whispered. The scent of blood hung in the air. She gazed toward the glassy blue sky. "It's... so bright." Red liquid drizzled down her eyebrows. 

"E-excuse me?" A timid voice echoed in her ears.

Turning slowly her eyes shifted slowly to see the blur of a young girl before her. Her hair a brilliant azure color. Her sapphire eyes glistened with tenderness in contrast to her hair. "A-Are you ok?" 

"I--" before she could answer... her eyelids drooped shut and a raven atmosphere enveloped her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her eyes progressed gradually open as a dizzy feeling shook her body. "Ugh." She moaned. Her hand grabbed at her forehead. The throbbing feeling returned to her world, yet a white wrap was tightly about her head. 

"You're awake?" the same young girl who she had seen earlier sat above her. "Seems you have had quite a journey." Her benevolent smile widened upon her fair complexion. "My name is Ami Mizuno. What's yours?"

"I..." A sudden realization encompassed her mind. Who _was_ she? She couldn't remember. "I... don't know." Tears welled up in her dark jade eyes. 

"Well, do you even know where you came from?" 

"No.. I don't remember anything." Her eyes glanced up toward Ami's. "Now where am I to go?.. I cannot even remember.. who I am.."

Ami lightly placed her frail arms around the girl's shoulders. "Do not worry. You can stay with me as long as you want."

"Will.. you give me a name , Ami?" Her auburn bangs fell frontage of her eyes, hiding the tears. 

"Alright.." Ami paused to think for a minute. A memory of her friend who had passed on earlier entered her mind. "How about.. Lita?"

Lita smiled lightly as she thanked Ami with a gentle hug back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Ok um... I reuploaded it for readers who've already read this. So I HOPE that that chapter bug thingy is all worked out and junk.. so yeah.. ^___^ There ya go! Thanks for reading! Please r/r!


	2. No Need For the Past

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Son-kun?" a voice rang through the gravity room. An older woman entered the room quickly holding a large tray of water. Her sea green hair was neatly swept up in a flawless bun and her cerulean eyes gentle and warm. Her smile greeted her friend thoughtfully. "Are you thirsty, Son-kun?"

A tall, sturdy figure stopped in his tracks and his bright green eyes met with hers. Stray flaxen bangs fell before his tan complexion as his features softened from his training. He gave a childish grin towards her and nodded slightly. He hurriedly grabbed the glass and downed the liquid as fast as he could.

"Son-kun, you've been training all day. You should rest awhile. There's nothing to worry about now since Frieza is gone." Her head cocked slightly awaiting patiently for his response.

"I know, Bulma," his deep voice quietly spoke. "But, you know how I've been waiting for this World Tournament. I want to be ready for it."

"Hai, I understand." She turned and headed out. "Just take it easy, Gokou." 

As she left, he paused and gazed out the window. It's been a year since he arrived at this strange planet. This strange little, blue planet the humans called Earth. He grew accustomed to it and learned their ways. However, he could not remember his past. Bulma had found him lying there in the middle of a massive field. She said it appeared as though he had just been tossed there. But when she saved him, he could not remember who he was or where he was from. How could he not remember? It was like a piece of his memory was blocked out, though, he could almost taste it. 

Many nights, on this little blue planet, he had dreams of a place that he has never seen before. A shadow would linger in his dreams. Haunting him. He could only see the eyes though. Deep emerald eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. That's all he could remember. Something about those eyes that made him almost unlock that box around his hidden past. But, no matter how much he tried, he could not unveil it. 

Gokou's gaze fell down the floor of the gravity room. Silence hung heavy in the air. His breathing was steady and calm as he was lost in his thoughts. Glancing back up from his thoughts, he began his training once again. He had no time for this. His past was behind him now. There would be no way he could unveil it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. No Need For Dreams

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her deep emerald eyes gazed longingly towards the velvety sky. Her mahogany hair neatly brushed a ponytail hanging languidly upon her left shoulder. A short, lime kimono draped over her frail frame that reached to her mid thigh. A cut was sliced through both sides revealing her tan, lean legs. The dress tightly clung to the soft curves upon her body. Green boots were laced firmly around her ankles and foot. 

Two more months. Two more months until this "World Tournament" would begin and she could claim this small blue planet as her prize. Her brown tail wrapped tightly around her slim waist. 

Only a year had she been here and already Lita had been observing the ways of these.. "humans". She had been training for this tournament for a whole year. Lita heard only the strongest fighters around the world could enter this tournament. She looked forward to it. 

She slowly clasped her emerald eyes shut as the moon shone brightly over her fair complexion. For so many nights she has had so many dreams. Dreams of someone.. holding her close. It haunted her. It was like she knew who this -someone- was. But who? Her memory had left her a year ago. She was struck with amnesia when Ami-chan had found her. If only she could remember. It was like she could almost touch it. This memory of hers. Maybe she could find someone at the tournament who could just strike.. a little memory back.

Lita brushed it off. She didn't need to think about dreams right now. Dreams we're pointless. They meant nothing. Dreams we're simply trips to the fantasy world which she _did not_ need right now. She needed to focus on this tournament. There would be no time for dreams right now.


	4. No Need For A Little Blue Planet

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He fell to the floor in exhaust. His lavender hair cascaded from the ponytail holding it from his face. Sweat drizzled from his brows and gradually dripped on his sapphire eyes. He supported his body with his well-built arms. He felt weak from his training. His breathing came heavily from his lungs. "You always win, Son-kun. It's not fair." His eyes trailed up to his friend.

Gokou gazed downward at his companion and extended a friendly hand to help him up. "You did fine, Trunks. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I really need to start training for this tournament. You're entering right?"

"I don't know. With you in it, why bother? You'll win anyway." Trunks grinned teasingly as he was hoisted back on his feet. 

"Ah, come on Trunks. It'll be fun." A pleading expression overflowed from Gokou's bright eyes.

Trunks gave him a light shove and laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. But just because you _made_ me."

A wide, childish grin spread upon Gokou's face in sweet victory. Trunks rolled his eyes and headed out the door. Gokou's smile slowly faded as Trunks disappeared from the room. This whole tournament. Was it really worth it? His main purpose was not to win though. He wished... he wished and hoped that maybe.. since so many fighters from all over the world were coming.. someone would be there that may be able to help him strike some memory back within his mind. 

He gazed over at where Trunks had left him and then back at the now midnight sky. Maybe, the person that he had hoped that would bestow his memory back... was staring at the same moon. Gokou shook his mind. No, that's impossible. Who knows? They may not even be on Earth. Yes, he was right. What were the chances of someone who knew his past being on Earth with him. He didn't know anyone else with a strange monkey tail or with his strength. 

However, there was something about Trunks that baffled him. Trunks wasn't weak like other humans. And his father, Vegeta. Vegeta would often stare at him oddly yet would not say a word. Gokou questioned the fact that maybe... Vegeta would know about his withered past. But no matter how much courage Gokou would muster up to finally ask him.. Vegeta would give him nothing... but silence. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he didn't know. 

Gokou again shrugged off his thoughts. Of all people why would he think _Vegeta_ would know. The most hateful man he'd ever seen since he'd arrived here. Why would he think that _he_ was a link to his forgotten story. No, Vegeta couldn't have known. That missing piece of the puzzle is not within Vegeta. It just couldn't be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His spindly hands tapped lightly upon the smooth, cold surface upon his arm chair. His blood red eyes scowled maliciously in to the diminutive ball of light hovering slightly above his other thin hand. His bony, pale face shone in the radiant glow of the light. He watched as those stupid humans prepared for this good for nothing tournament. "Stupid humans," he muttered angrily. "Soon, there will be no little blue planet." his crimson eyes shifted to the single window that sat before him as a horrid, vile grin spread upon his gaunt, pastel complexion. His darkened hollow cheeks sank lower as the grin grew wider. "Only for you.. Master Frieza."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Please r/r.. It's not that great. SO I think that I got that weird bug figured out that says I have 4 chapters. Well, NOW I have 4 chapters but I got that stupid bug figured out so no worries my friends. Hey, if you guys have any suggestions or anything then email me at sugah_sweet10@hotmail.com or if maybe your interested in reading my own little anime that I'm creating (almost done with pictures) then you can email me to request to read it. :] So, thanks for reading. I'll be done with ch. 5 ASAP!


	5. No Need For Affection

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lita's emerald eyes gradually observed the crowd around her. These human's power levels were so weak. She would have no problem defeating them all. Ami swiftly placed Lita's silky mahogany hair into two buns atop her head. Two pale jade-colored pieces of cloth held the buns up tied with simple lime pairs of ribbons. A few stray hairs fell before her roaming eyes. Jade bracelets claimed both arms firmly clasped around her fragile wrists that seemed so small. Her outfit was the same dark green kimono that draped upon her petite figure and fell to her mid thigh. 

Ami finally finished her task and stepped back to admire her work. Her subtle cerulean eyes gazed with admiration at her friend. She positioned her thumb on her back pocket on her small jean shorts and examined the crowd as well. "Think you'll do ok?" Her child-like voice chimed innocently.

"I'll do fine. None of them seem appear as a challenge." Lita scoffed with pride.

The admiration left Ami's eyes as she shook her head in shame at her friend's ego. _I hope someone can teach her a lesson to keep her ego under remission._ Ami thought to herself. She rolled her crystal eyes and smiled lightly. Lita had been her only friend since the real Lita had passed away. Something about this girl kept Ami content though. 

She sighed inwardly and gazed up at the blue sky. Ami really didn't have that many friends. Ami was too introverted. It was good to have Lita around. Lita was very open and talkative. It made Ami happy to have her here. She just hoped.... that she wouldn't pass away like the other Lita had. She wouldn't let it happen this time. Ami would be careful. Or maybe she just shouldn't get too attached. No. Ami needed to be attached. She had kept herself to far away from others. She needed some affection in her life. Nothing could happen to Lita. Nothing will happen to her. Ami wouldn't let it happen. 

Ami glanced around the crowd again... noticing couples.. hand in hand. Sadness flooded her heart. Love. Why hadn't she ever given thought to the idea? She wasn't sure. She was too afraid that she would end up hurt like all those girls she'd seen. They were hopeless without love. They were weak and feeble. Ami didn't want to be like that. She didn't want love to bring her down. Or maybe... love wasn't even open to _her. _Maybe no guy really wasn't interested in her. She shrugged it off. _Ami_ she scolded herself _you shouldn't think about this right now. You are only 18. It's not important. Not now........ not now.... _


	6. No Need For A Glance

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE ONE AND ONLY WOOOORRRRLLLLD TOURNAMEEENT!" The announcer hollered through the microphone at the top of his lungs.

Trunks scanned the crowd as Gokou finished signing in. His eyes stopped abruptly upon an azure head amongst the crowd. Her trim body shaped perfectly. Her light skin radiant in the sun rays. She was beautiful. Trunks's breath was quickly swept away by her appearance. She was obvious oblivious to him gawking at her. Her cerulean eyes trailing over the crowd as well. 

Trunks's was about to hastily dart his eyes away when he spotted it. A mahogany tail. A tail that was the exact same as Gokou's. But no.. it was not on that blue haired girl. A girl, just a head taller than the other one, stood in a erect position awaiting for the crowd to clear. Her tail swayed back and forth as she impatiently tapped her foot. 

"Son-kun!!" Trunks poked Gokou harshly on the back.

"Ow!" Gokou turned and rubbed the spot where Trunks had jabbed. "Nani, Trunks-kun?" 

"Look! That girl! The tall one with the brown hair! She has a tail just like yours?" Trunks thrust his pointer finger forward.

Shock gripped at Gokou's mind. What? Someone with the same tail? How could this be? But who---- but then he saw her. A compassionate feeling enveloped his heart for some reason. An affection for this girl. Her splendor stole any other girl's charm away. Her lean shape was wrapped neatly in a green silky kimono that revealed most of her leg. Her hair seemed as soft as any satin. He could almost feel it. Why did he feel this way about this girl? He had never seen her before in his life--- but she turned. Revealing those mellow emerald eyes. He recognized those eyes. From somewhere. But where? 

"Son-kun?" Trunks noticed that the shock had drifted from his friend's eyes _long_ ago. He was staring at this girl longingly. With a desire that Trunks knew he could never feel as strongly. "Son-kun? Son-kun?" 

"Huh?" His eyes languidly fell upon Trunks with a starry look in his eyes.

"What in Kami's name are you staring at?" 

"That girl... I recognize her.. from somewhere.." Gokou spoke with an unfocused tone.

"We'll.. uh.. try talking to her later..." Trunks dragged his friend from his spot. "We just got to figure out.... why she has a tail too..."

"Maybe she can tell us." Gokou excitedly fixed his eyes on Trunks.

"I bet you'd like that... wouldn't you?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Gokou nodded sheepishly and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Look, Son-kun. You've gawked enough at her. We'll see how she does in the matches and then we'll go talk to her. If she's as strong as we think she may be... then.. we'll definitely have to go talk to her."

"Right.." Gokou glanced one more time at her exquisite form and followed behind Trunks to draw a number for his first opponent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please give me suggestions if ya have any. OH and if you are not a Makoto/ Gokou or Trunks/Ami fan then don't send me crap and junk about how ya don't like it. I don't wanna hear it. If you don't like it... don't read it. However, for all of you who don't mind them and have been reviewing me.. THANK YOU! ;___; Thank you so much. This is my first fan fiction and I need all the support I can get. I really, really appreciate you guys! Not that I have gotten a whole lotta reviews yet but I HOPE I WILL! :] Thanks! And again.. if you guys wanna know more about my other anime I made up email me at sugah_sweet10@hotmail.com and I'll send you pictures and the story and stuff. I almost have all the piccies so yeah. ^.^ Thanks you guys! r/r please and I'll get cracking on ch.7 ASAP!

Aleara~~


	7. No Need For A Memory

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the crowd began to thin a little, Lita grasped Ami's arm and darted through. "Come on.. I don't want to be late for the drawing." Shoving through the crowd, the drawing site finally came into view.

"Next!" A small man shouted. "Who's next for the drawing?"

A tall, well-built man stood forward from the crowd. His flaxen hair shining in the sunrays and his bright green eyes so full of life. An orange fighting gi wrapped loosely around his heavy frame. He reached in and grabbed his number, showed it to the small man before him, and stood back in the crowd. 

"NUMBER 11!" The man announced at full volume.

Lita cocked her head slightly. Where had she seen him before? He seemed so familiar. His flawless face. That tan complexion. His childish grin. It all seemed like a memory she couldn't put her finger on. She could almost savor it. This damn amnesia was holding her back though. She scrunched her nose in frustration gazed towards the sky.

Those green eyes flooded her mind again. It bothered her how she could not figure this out. As she stared at the sky her mind was lost in thought.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback...

__

"Kakarotto!" her voice melodiously squealed in delight. Her frail arms wrapped tightly around his strong neck. His sturdy arms enveloped around her trim waist, lifting off the ground slightly. Her emerald eyes gazed deeply into his eyes... those bright green eyes. 

He gently tickled her sides as she let out a tiny giggled and wrinkled her nose in slight frustration. He laughed lightly and tenderly leaned in to kiss her soft crimson lips. She could barely taste the tip of his lips.......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lita?" Ami shook her companion lightly. "Lita? Hello? Earth to Lita? You got to go up and draw your number."

Lita snapped from her daydream.. or was it a daydream. It seemed so real. And those bright green eyes! The same as that one guy. Where was he? Lita scanned the crowd. She could not find him. Ah! How could she just lose him like that? He had to be a key to her past! That daydream... it must of been a memory!... no...no... he couldn't be. 

She glanced back up to see him once again. Yes, he was in her "daydream". He was. Those same bright green eyes... and.. a tail? He had a tail! Just like hers. She had to talk to him or find out something about him. See if he knew anything about her past..... no... she shouldn't think too far fetched. That couldn't of been a memory she had. No.. maybe.. it's just a coincidence.. yes.. a coincidence.

Lita reached into the drawing box and withdrew her number....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: It wasn't all that great. I guess I could've done better for ch.7. Well, I dunno. What do you guys think? Please review my story and thanks to all those who have. Not that I have had that many. So, I'll try ASAP to get started on ch.8. I dunno though. It may be awhile. I have had a lot of homework lately. ¬.¬ Stupid school from HELL! Anywayz, thanks for reading! :] Ciao!


	8. No Need For Saiya-jins

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lord Daikonton," a resonant tone spoke softly. He stood from the shadows revealing his teal skin in the light. His amethyst hair poured to his shoulders upon his sturdy shoulders. "Lord Daikonton, we have located Kakarotto's position. He is in the tournament as you suspected."

"Kakarotto," Daikonton's voice hissed from his thin pale lips. "I knew he'd reveal himself sooner or later." His crimson eyes shimmered with a brilliant light radiating from them. "Master Frieza would have been pleased..." His eyes closed firmly together.

"Yes, Milord." the soldier bowed his head. Cautiously he raised his head again and spoke nervously. "Lord Daikonton... there is also another piece of information for you that I know you would like to hear."

Daikonton's eyes darted towards the young warrior with no warning sending chills down the soldier's spine. "What is it?" He spat angrily.

He gulped back his fear and spoke with all his courage. "Well, it seems as though... there is more than one Saiya-jin at the tournament."

"More than one Saiya-jin?" an eyebrow arched. "Speak on, Young Warrior."

"A young girl. She has a tail just like Kakarotto's. She is in the tournament as well."

"A young girl, hm? Well, I doubt she'll be any threat to us. Women are weak. They know nothing. Plus... we have a score to settle with Kakarotto. After all... he was the one who murdered Master Frieza.. am I right?" Daikonton leaned back in his chair and furiously tapped his bony fingers once again.

"Yes, Milord." The soldier nodded nervously.

"Then we can get rid of both of them. Kill two birds with one stone..." He glowered at the young man's presence. "You are dismissed, soldier."

"Y-Yes, Milord." The warrior hastily made his way out the large corridors.

Daikonton's bloody-looking eyes glared out the window at that little blue planet. A wicked grin spread over his lanky face baring his yellowish teeth as they engaged closer to the small planet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Ok.. so.. this one was REALLY bad. But, yknow, I'm trying best to get a bad guy into this story. It gives the plot more complication... I think. Well, it kinda does. Anyway, do you guys understand what's going on? Gokou killed Frieza and one of Frieza's first rank servant like person wants revenge on Gokou. They don't know about any other Saiya-jins except for Lita. So, yeah. There ya go. I'll try and fix this one up. x___X it wasn't all that great. Oh and for all those that don't like Ami/Trunks or Gokou/Makoto fanfics.. please.. bare with me. I like 'em. But just to let ya'll know that Ami/Trunks aren't really the main couple here. It's based on Gokou/Makoto. So there's not that much story between them. I'll hurry on ch.9! Thanks for the reviews! :]

Aleara~~


	9. No Need For Excitement

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (Although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lita glanced down at the diminutive ball in her hand. Twelve! She got number twelve! Anticipation surged through her veins quickly. She would get to battle him! See what he was really made of. A tiny smirk crept over her face. Lita displayed the number to the small man. 

"Number twelve!" He screamed and nodded her off. Nodding back, she stood back next to Ami.

Ami looked up in shock. "You have to fight that guy right away? Aren't you scared?"

Lita's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. Her gaze drifted to the crystal sky. "Are you kidding?!" A starry gleam enveloped her emerald eyes. "This is going to be a great match! I can't wait."

Ami rolled her eyes. Of course Lita was excited. Nothing thrilled Lita more than another battle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Son-kun!" Trunks jabbed Gokou's back roughly.

"Ow!" Gokou rubbed his back around and turned to face Trunks. "What now?" Agitated, Gokou rubbed the sore spot.

"Son-kun! That girl has number twel--" Trunks's sapphire eyes observed Gokou's face. Pieces of sugar pink cotton candy stuck to his cheeks and chin. "Son-kun! You're eating again!? I thought you ate before we got here?"

"Uh, I just needed a little snack... hehehe..." A sheepish grin reached over his face. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled warmly.

"Look, Son-kun..." Trunks calmed himself down and regained his patience. "I just wanted to inform you that, that girl with the tail got number twelve.. which means you're going to have to battle her."

"Nani?!" Surprise lit up in his face. The surprise slowly faded and to Trunks's surprise.. Gokou beamed. "Yes! That means I get to see how strong she is! Then, maybe I can talk to her!" Gokou's eyes grew brighter than ever before.

"You would like that wouldn't you...?" Trunks's eyes shifted to the side in annoyance. ¬_¬

"This is so great, Trunks-kun!" Gokou lifted his shorter friend off the ground in eagerness.

Trunks rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as Gokou lifted him high in the air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Umm.. so this wasn't so great either. Hmm... man, I need to write these up better. I'm sorry. I'm not that experienced a writer. So bare with me please. This is my very first fan fiction. Anyway, about having the short chapters. Well, they are short because they each meet the point of the meaning of the title like "No Need For A Past" when Gokou is reflecting how he feels about having no past. He figures he doesn't really need it eeerrrr yah.. blah blah.... yeah, so I'm just meeting the point of each name. So yeah, -again- bare with me please. So, yeah, thanks again for all the great reviews and for reading. :] Really appreciate it. Thanks ^^


	10. Interlude: Theme Song

INTERLUDE:

AN: Hey, I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to write the next chapter. I just have MAJOR writer's block and I'm brain storming right now. Plus with school and all. I need to pay attention to all that too. I mean, I think I'm flunking French. @_@ AH! Anywayz, I have decided on a main theme song to this whole thing because I think it maybe a good one. It's not bad it's pretty good. It's the Enrique Isglasias song: Hero. I thought the song fit the story line and stuff. So, yeah, I thought you guys would like it too. Because it has to do with saving each other being with each other... blah... blah. So here ya go. Here's the lyrics.

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die   
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.   
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.   
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There ya go. Hope you think it's a good song too. They play on the radio if ya haven't heard it before. GREAT SONG! I mean Enrique doesn't do that great of a job of singing it because quite personally.. I hate his voice but hey.. the song and the lyrics in itself are GREAT. :] So enjoy!


	11. No Need For a Greeting

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (Although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

No Need For A Greeting

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AND THE NEXT BATTLE! Numbers 12 and 13! Please step up to the arena!" The announcer blasted his voice loudly. 

Lita approached the arena. Anticipation flowed throughout her body. Maybe... he was the answer to all of her questions. Maybe he knew something about her hidden past that she did not. Whatever the circumstance.. this battle would determine.. where she stood in power. Her mahogany tail grasped tightly around her petite waist as she awaited the opponent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou gazed forward as he observed her await him. So this was it. This is what he had been waiting for. A chance to figure out his buried memories. All those dead memories could resurrected at this moment. He positioned himself to the right of her and waited for the announcer to give them his nod of acknowledgment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lita fixed her eyes to her right, looking up at him. He was so tall close up. He seemed so big.. yet in a sense... gentle. She could not explain a sudden emotion that clutched at her heart. Lita almost wanted to lunge forward into his arms and feel his warmth against her body. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel this way?

He felt her eyes on him and he cocked his head toward hers. Their eyes locked. Silence hung loosely in the air. No matter how much they tried.. their eyes did not move. Gokou's stomach felt weak, but not of fear nor anticipation..... yet of love. What was happening? Such a strong emotion towards this girl he's only seen once... however.. it was like he had known her before. His head hurt from the memories hanging.. almost breaking free. 

"You may enter the arena and begin when ready!" the announcer's powerful lungs broke the everlasting silence.

As they stood... facing each other within the arena.. a twinge of pain stabbed Lita's heart, making her not want to fight. _NO! I'm not letting some stupid feeling get in the way! He might be the key to my past and a path to show me how strong.. I really am! I need to... I can't... give up.._

Gokou lowered his head and bowed respectfully toward her then returned skillfully to a fearless fighting stance. He was going to find his past. These emotions were probably meaningless. The only thing he could do was toss them to the side and focus on this battle.

Lita lowered her head into a bow as well and gracefully slid her feet into her fighting posture. With a quick movement of her feet... she lunged forward... to throw the first attack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: uuhhh.. ehehe.. this was REALLY bad.. I'm sorry. I have had like MAJOR writer's block and just recently got the nerve to start writing. Forgive me! The next chapter is about to be written again. :] I swear I won't keep you waiting again for the next couple chapters! And I will make things more clearer about the bad guy. (and yeah.. I'm bad at episode summaries.. thought it would give you an insight to the next episode so you can know what's coming your way)

Aleara~~

Next episode:

No Need For Answers


	12. No Need For Answers

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (Although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

No Need For Answers

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou swiftly made his escape from her punch and thrust his foot forward, shoving it towards her stomach. With both forearms she caught his foot and her knee swept through the air towards his chest. Gokou caught it and forced her small body upon the cement floor. Lita's body smashed upon the heavy concrete with a boom. Something in Gokou's heart flinched as her body hit the ground harshly.

Lita's body quickly rose up again and she flipped back on to her feet. Anger choked her mind as she flew forward again. Gokou halted, ready for whatever she had in store. As he watched her fly forward.. she faded in the air. Gokou narrowed his eyes and waited for the next movement in the air.

A rough foot land abrasively upon his neck, sending him skidding across the arena. Gokou stopped himself with his left foot and flipped back in the air. Once again, the two were in the air throwing punches and blocking as quick as the eye could see.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Horror ran through Ami's mind as she watched from the stands. Lita couldn't survive this. Ami could already tell.. Gokou's power was way more superior to hers yet he was holding back. But why? Why was he holding back? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah! Son-kun!" Trunks slammed his fist on a nearby wall. "Why are you holding back!?" he whispered to himself. What was making him hold back all his energy? He could beat that girl if wanted! He could crush her with his hands. Why was he holding back?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fury stabbed at Lita. Why was she losing!? Had she not trained enough for this?! She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. No! She couldn't let herself lose like this! She wouldn't allow it! Lita once again powered up and lunged forward throwing fists and knees at him. Lita finally nailed him once and smirked proudly at the blood that trickled down his chin. Gokou did not move. 

__

Ah! frustration strangled her this time._ Why isn't he fighting back!? That IDIOT! Is he making me a fool of me? He's barely trying!_

"Why aren't you fighting back?" her voice escaped her crimson lips.

This was the first time Gokou had ever heard her talk. Her voice was so soothing and beautiful. It made her appearance even more beautiful than before. Though, the voice shook the memories. Trying to wake them up from their eternal slumber. Gokou was so taken by this... he just sat there in mid air... gazing into her emerald eyes. 

Lita arched an eyebrow towards him in confusion. Why... was he.... _staring_ at her? But she couldn't help but... stare right back. His bright green eyes so loving and compassionate. Again, she wanted to just run into his arms, but she restrained herself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

What are they doing?! Ami watched in confusion. _Why aren't they fighting?! What is wrong with them? _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks wanted to fly up there and punch Gokou again and again until he woke up! What the hell did he think he was DOING? He was supposed to be BATTLING not GAZING into her eyes!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gokou's mouth opened to say something when a dark cloud descended high above them in the sky. A low, thunderous rumble shook the earth below their feet as the sky gradually grew dimmer. Gokou's eyes shifted to the sky. His eyebrows furrowed as the sense of a threatening ki approached them.

Lita's eyes darted from Gokou to the sky. What was going on? She suddenly felt it. Someone's energy enclosing. Yet, where had she felt this ki before? It seemed so familiar... like something from her past.

The shadow emerged revealing a tall, spindly man. His greasy, raven hair clung tightly upon his jawline and his crimson eyes the color of blood. "Ah, Kakarotto... so we finally meet..." the man's eyes narrowed angrily towards Gokou in pure disgust. 

"Ka-ka...ka...rotto......" Gokou struggled to say the name for a sudden realization struck him. Was that his real name? It was familiar to him. Gokou tensed and stared into the man's eyes showing no fear.

"Yes.. now... Kakarotto.. let us finish this once and for all. You will pay.. for destroying my one and only master.. Master Frieza." 

"Who are you?" Gokou narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I am none other than the loyal follower of Frieza.. Daikonton, sent only to get one thing and one thing only... to make sure you will never see light... again." Daikonton's crimson eyes skewed as he raised a skinny hand. A sudden light shimmered within his thin hand. It gradually swelled larger and larger as Daikonton hurled it towards Gokou furiously. 

Gokou dodged it with ease and halted, ready for the next attack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Kakarotto? Lita's gaze fell upon the ground as her mind frantically searched and searched. _Kakarotto... Kakarotto.. Kakarotto..._ She gripped her head tightly as the name flowed through her mind. Her head began throbbing like when Ami had first discovered her. The world around her appeared to be swirling._ Kakarotto.. Kakarotto..._

"Kakarotto!" she could hear her own voice scream. "Let me go!"

A deep voice spoke firmly yet gently, "Makoto, no. This is the only way. I don't want you to be hurt. Now listen... no matter what... I'll always love you." His lips briefly brushed over her forehead.

Her eyes shifted to see a pair of bright green eyes.. gazing back at her. "Kakarotto.. I want to fight with you.."

Sadness filled his eyes as his gaze fell to the floor. Firmly he placed her in the pod and turned his head. "You are leaving. You can not change my mind."

Tears cascaded madly down her soft cheeks. "No! What if I never see you again!" 

Kakarotto cupped his large hand around her face and tenderly kissed her lips. He hastily let go and closed the pod. He gaped at the pod once more and watched her scream and hit the pod with rage. A single tear escaped his once bright eyes as he pushed the launch button.

"Kakarotto.....!" the name echoed once again.

Her head throbbed and pounded like a nail drilling little by little, bestowing more pain every second. _I remember..._ tears fell from her emerald eyes as she clutched her head and stared at the ground. _Kakarotto... Kakarotto..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta's forehead wrinkled in aggravation. "Daikonton..." his fist shook with in fury. "I remember him..." Vegeta surveyed as Gokou fought fearlessly against Daikonton. _I won't jump in..._ Vegeta thought._ I'll wait. Gokou needs to find out about his true heritage on his own......._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Man, who'd to thought this skinny little old man would be so good at fighting... Gokou said to himself. A sudden scream broke their battle. Gokou looked down to see Lita screaming and holding her head. Gokou didn't know what came over himself.. but with full force he punched Daikonton square in the jaw sending him crashing into the next wall. 

Gokou flew full speed toward her and kneeled down, barely touching her but had his arms around her protectively. Bewilderment swept over his face as he searched her over for any wounds. Yet, he found none. 

"Ka-ka...Kakarotto.." Her eyelids slowly slid open revealing her emerald eyes.

Her voice just whispering that name or... was it his name? He could almost feel the memories.

"It's me..." She slowly pushed herself back up to look into his eyes. "Makoto.."

__

Makoto.. Makoto.. Makoto... The memories began spilling from his mind. "Makoto.." Yes.. now he remembered. Makoto! He.. had saved her... from Vegeta-sei exploding....

__

Kakarotto gawked at the velvet sky as Makoto's pod slowly faded with in the black blanket. At least she was safe.... right? That was the important thing... he guessed. He felt the ground rumble a thunderous cry beneath him. "I guess..." he whispered to himself. "I guess this is it." He closed his eyes.. and prepared himself... when a memories shook his mind awake. 

Makoto's smiling face... the feel of her small body wrapped up in his arms.. late nights watching the stars with her... her dainty lips pressed against his. He couldn't let this happen! He had to see her again! 

Kakarotto frantically searched the area when he saw it. One pod left. He dashed as fast as his legs could carry him and opened it. He set the coordinates to follow the previous pod that had taken off. He had to see her. He need her. Without her.. his life was not complete. And so... he faded as well into the dim starry sky.

"Makoto!" His eyes sprung open with sudden energy. He clutched her body to him tightly and began weeping in her soft mahogany hair, whispering I love you between the tears.

Makoto wrapped her slim arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt. She breathed in deeply as she as well began to cry softly. His scent. She remembered it so well. More and more memories flooded back to her.

Without warning, a immense shaft of light forced Makoto's small frame off the arena. Kakarotto felt her body slip from his arms and in horror he watched as blood began seeping from her mouth as her unconscious body lay limp upon the debris and rubble that she had created from the force. Rage boiled within him. His eyebrow twitched his head slowly turned to face Daikonton's gaunt, grinning face. Grinning?! Kakarotto's fists clenched tightly as the arena beneath him began to crumble.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Woooooh.. this one was REALLY long... Man, you guys better be happy. Hey, sorry if it is a little screwed up. I kinda got writer's block for a REALLY long time. Plus I had to bring up my French grade. And I DID! AHAH! Anywayz, I've decided that this fan fic won't really have any ami and trunks but MAYBE. I dunno. This fan fic is just on ONE couple. I can't really write two couple fan fics. I normally like to focus on ONE couple and ONE couple only :] Well, I'm gonna go. I'll get done with ch. 13 soon! :] r/r please!

Aleara~~

next episode:

No Need For Sacrifice


	13. No Need For Sacrifice

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (Although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

No Need For Sacrifice

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anger boiled deeply within him. His fists shook in rage. The arena slowly deteriorated beneath his feet as he glowered towards Daikonton. Kakarotto's green eyes fell upon Makoto's limp body once again and his rage boiled even more.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. His flaxen hair growing brighter each second his ki grew.

Makoto's emerald eyes slowly opened to reveal Kakarotto's power level skyrocketing at increasing speed. She supported herself with her weak arms and brought her hand up to remove the blood trickling down her chin. Her mahogany tail lay limp next to her legs. She was so weak. She had to help Kakarotto though. She couldn't let anything happen to him.

Daikonton's malicious grin just widened as he watched Kakarotto's power level increase beyond belief. His hands gradually gathered energy for his next attack. He wouldn't allow some stupid monkey to defeat him. Daikonton's eyes narrowed in murderous thoughts.

A great amount of energy wisped around Kakarotto's body. With immense speed, he accurately slammed his fist on Daikonton's gaunt face sending Daikonton for the arena. BAM! His weak, skinny body smashed upon the stadium. Too enraged to care if he was still alive, Kakarotto accelerated for him once again.

"Ah!" Daikonton wailed in pain as Kakarotto tossed his body off to the side by his arm. 

Again, Kakarotto didn't care. All his thoughts focused upon Makoto. Once again he raced to her side. 

"Makoto?" He whispered softly. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so..." she breathed. Her eyes rose to his as she smiled weakly. 

Tears stung Kakarotto's bright eyes as he held her gently in his strong arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daikonton weakly arose from his spot. The energy which he was gathering within his hand was finally complete. Readying himself, he stood his ground and with full force hurled the ki towards Kakarotto. 

"Kakarotto!" Makoto screamed as the ki quickened.

Kakarotto turned to catch a glimpse of it when he felt his body aggressively forced back into the wall......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Panic raced through Makoto's mind. She couldn't let it end this way! She loved him deeper than anything she had ever felt before. So... she did the one thing she could think of.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ki blast slammed Makoto's fragile body back through the wall of the stadium seats. Her body skid upon the hard rubble beneath her smooth skin. Cuts stung as she lay there practically lifeless upon the floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An: Oh great..... a cliff hanger right? Don't you -hate- those. Ahahaha. Anywayz, I finally came out with ch. 13. About time eh? Well, I've had a lot of things happening so I haven't really had time to do anything. But hey, I will TRY and come out with the next chapter soon. Yeah, right.. how many times have we heard that line before you say? Wellllll, from me, many a times...... so I better go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter more than I enjoyed writing it!

Aleara~~


	14. A Need For Love

Aisuru No Goubatsu

Disclaimer: NO I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon blah blah blah.. all that jazz. (Although.. I wish I did u__u *sigh*) 

Author's Note: No, this story does not go by the proper story plot as the shows do but just think of it as my own dimension I made up. Most of the characters don't have the same roll as they do in the shows. Chichi NEVER existed in my story. Trunks is like supposed to be the same age as Gokou. So if you don't like reading stories that don't go by the story plot of the shows then don't read. :] Thank you.

A Need For Love

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Makoto!" He screamed. Tears splashed through the air from his bright green eyes as Kakarotto watched her body collide with the ground below. 

Once again, rage skyrocketed within his body. His fists shook as blood vessels emerged from beneath his skin. Kakarotto's breathing drew quick and short from his mouth as his body began twitching. His hair flashed and his eye color was completely glazed over with a dim white shade.... "AAAAHHH!!!" Kakarotto's voice thundered throughout the stadium.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami's body shook. Lita had to be ok! She couldn't die like this! The screams from the crowd around hastily dashed passed her. Ami could barely make her way down the stairs. People yelling in her ears to run for her life. Ami gazed ahead to see Gokou's ki shooting higher than anything she could imagine. The power was so great, the farthest she could reach was the end of the stairs and it was slowly pushing her farther back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks's eyes shot open in shock. Gokou's power level was beyond anyone's he could ever imagine. Farther than his own... much farther than his father's, Vegeta.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was stunned by this. This Saiya-jin was far lower in class than he was! How could this be that this stupid boy had surpassed the Prince of Saiya-jins! To his own surprise (AN: and my own O.O) Vegeta smiled a small bit. He had potential.. he would have to battle him.. someday... (AN: aahh.. we couldn't expect TOO much from Veggie.. we all knew something like that would be said... ¬.¬)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakarotto's hair flashed a final time and his eyes gazed back up at Daikonton. Daikonton only smirked. What did he have up his sleeve? His mind suddenly flashed back to Makoto. Kakarotto impulsively turned to fly straight for her.

"You are too LATE!" Daikonton cackled maliciously as he yelled and hurled a ki blast toward her already half-dead body.

"MAKOTO!" Kakarotto's hand reached out to grab her just as it was once again blown back.

"Ah!" She wailed in pain. Bloody stained the dirty earth once again. Her body could definitely no longer move. Her gaze rose upward to the sky. This was it? It couldn't be! There was so much more! Kakarotto had just found her! It couldn't be! Tears cascaded down her soft skin leaving stains upon her flawless cheeks.

Kakarotto finally reached her fragile frame and gently cradled her within his strong arms. "Makoto.." He breathed frantically.

"Ka-karo...rotto.." she managed to whisper.

"Sh, don't speak. You must save you energy and--"

"No," Makoto interrupted him. "Kakarotto, I can't go on... my body no longer has enough strength to sustain me. I can't stay..."

"Makoto..." tears brimmed his eyes which had lost their bright life in them.

"Kakarotto, knowing that I could just see you and touch you more time......" she took in a deep breath as her soul began to leave. "Has given me more happiness that I have ever had.."

"No don't leave me..."

"Ashiteru, Kakarotto..." Makoto final breath murmured softly.

"A-Ashiteru..." Tear droplets gently landed upon her eyes as she finally closed them and her soul soared off.

"Pathetic, Saiya-jin...." Daikonton grumbled from overhead.

Kakarotto paused as his eyes gradually moved to Daikonton. He tenderly placed her body back down and flew up once more to meet Daikonton. Life seemed to be drained from him. His skin was pale and his eyes dull. 

"And now... it is your turn..." Daikonton snickered evilly. Yet again (AN: Stupid bad guys... e.e) he recharged his energy and delivered a shaft of ki more mammoth than any anyone had seen.

Kakarotto powered up as well and to Daikonton's surprise (AN: of course.. we all knew because.. o_o Gokou is so predictable) he threw an energy blast just as immense. "Makoto.." he whispered as his energy conflicted with Daikonton's. "only for you..." 

Daikonton struggled to keep his balance as he attempted to fight back. His energy was slowly depleting. He couldn't keep this up for long.

As for Kakarotto, he could feel his ki slipping from his as well. He couldn't go through this.. so he thought of one thing.. and one thing only to do. He mustered up all the energy he could collect within his body and accelerated toward Daikonton. 

"What the hell?!" Daikonton hollered as Kakarotto gripped around his body crushing him to his own.

Kakarotto's body began gleaming with a brilliant, lustrous light. Daikonton could feel his body being ripped slowly to shreds as well as Kakarotto's.

With his final breath, Kakarotto whispered as his gaze rose to the sky, "Soon... we will be together in Heaven, Mako-chan......" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks watched horrified to see what Gokou had been powering up for. "NO, SON-KUN!" He screamed.

Trunks could feel Gokou's sheepish smile over him as an explosion larger than anything Trunks had ever seen. As Trunks looked back up... he was gone. He was gone! He couldn't be! Tears pushed at Trunks's azure eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami pushed forward as the explosion ended and Gokou's body was mysteriously missing. He was gone! He had sacrificed himself. Lita would be crushed. Where was Lita? Ami frantically scrambled off the stairs and through area where Lita had been tossed and thrown.

Ami shrieked in dismay as she found her companion's lifeless body sprawled across the blood stained earth. She kneeled next to her and began weeping uncontrollably. No! She couldn't have died! Ami looked to the sky as a murmur left her lips, "One day, my friend... in Heaven we will meet...."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami threw a crimson rose over the grave of her lost friend. Her hand gently brushed over the dim, gray tombstone as she watched a young man with lavender hair hopelessly watch the tombstone next to Lita's. Ami gaped back down at Lita's grave and smiled slightly... because one day..... Heaven would await her as well.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Never was there a tale of more woe than Makoto and Kakarotto...."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: AH! That sucked... x_x well... at least I finished it eh? AND HEY! I bet you weren't expecting THAT ending WERE YA?! Ahahahaha... Aleara strikes again. I kinda stole that last line from Romeo and Juliet if you guys didn't know.. I just replaced the names with Makoto and Kakarotto. Intelligent, no? Forgive me if you guys didn't like the ending. I just didn't want it to be some cheesy.. "we're all happy now" ending. Those are so predictable (I got a review that said that and she was very right). I wanted something that would surprise the reader but.. uh.. I'm afraid that maybe I angered the reader as well.. O_O woops.. well gotta go. :] Read my other stories if ya can. It's called "only you". It should be good. It's romance/humor. Thanks and r/r! Thanks for reading and all the great reviews! :]

Aleara~~


End file.
